¿Así que quién es el papá?
by CrowningMe
Summary: Un fin de semana en una casa embrujada y ciertos acontecimientos ambos, serio y divertido, hacer que el anfitrión clubes padres los obligan a vivir juntos. Cuando ella tiene que elegir uno de ellos para conseguir casarse con cosas aún más confusas!


Así que quién es el papá

**CrowningMe-I no escribió la siguiente historia, yo simplemente traducidos de Inglés a Español para el autor. Por favor, tenga en cuenta que mi primer idioma es el Inglés… Estoy Lo siento si hay errores gramaticales. Si alguien me quiere ayudar con traducción de los proyectos por favor enviarme un mensaje diciendo de manera.**

¿Así que quién es el papá?

Renuncia-No soy el propietario Ouran High School Host Club. Esta misma idea de que vino a mí cuando estaba tomando una ducha. : D

Princessstphanie- Este es mi primer intento de escribir un Ouran High School Host Club fic. Se obtendrá ooc por muchas razones. Para algunos ejemplos, el complot para el trabajo en realidad, mi estilo de escritura, y el hecho de que es en realidad mi primera OHSHC fic. Espero que os guste Que!

Especial gritar a mi beta-lector que se está llevando a cabo el tiempo de su día para corregir mis errores en este capítulo! Le doy las gracias tanto, Crystaline-Crimson!

* * *

El club anfitrión había decidido - o más bien, Tamaki había - que el club iba a tener otro viaje. Esta vez fue a una casa embrujada. La única cosa es que iban a pasar la noche en ella, porque Tamaki ha visto un película y pensamiento que espera diversión. El sol se ajuste Kyoya y fue escrito en su cuaderno, Mori estaba observando Hunny comer pastel, Tamaki era deslizarse en la escalera barandilla y los gemelos fueron aburrirte.

"Haruhi", Hikaru y Kaoru dijo debiendo en sus codos sobre ella, "¿Tienes algún común más juegos? Reírse en de Tono perjudicando a sí mismo es muy aburrido. "

Haruhi busqué y poner un dedo a ella barbilla, como si en una profunda reflexión. Cuando por fin ella había pensado en algo que ella dijo, "Creo que podríamos jugar ya sea verdad o se atreve o que podríamos esperar alrededor de una hora más y decir a los cuentos de fantasmas."

Después Tamaki finalmente obtuvo la Kyoya reacios a aceptar el juego de la verdad o se atreve, todos se sentaban en un círculo. Ellos habían elegido el juego por el bien de Hunny, a sabiendas de los cuentos de fantasmas antes de acostarse, traería traer pesadillas. El círculo fue: Kyoya, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, Kaoru, y entonces Hikaru Que se sentó junto a Kyoya que hace, de hecho, hacer un círculo. Haruhi se levantó para conseguir una botella de refresco de la nevera y lo puso en medio de ellos.Ella Explicó las normas con sumo cuidado y la mayoría de ellos estaban muy entusiasmados de comenzar el juego. Tamaki, fue el primero en spin la botella, ya fue el más entusiasta - y que aterrizó en Kyoya, gran parte de su desaliento.

"¿La verdad o se atreve?"

"Dare".

"Déjame ver... I se atreve usted a que me deje y Renge darle un makeover como una niña." Tamaki sonrió como Renge's gran potencia de motor procedía de la planta de la casa embrujada.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Esta será la transformación de un siglo!" Renge declaró con valentía.

"¿Ella tiene uno en todas partes, no?" Pregunta Hikaru y Kaoru's sudor fell.

Ellos ha enderezado su cabello por lo que fue un poco ya más ahora, parted que en el centro y hizo la acariciar el cabello sus mejillas. Parte de la cabello fue celebró por dos conejito rosa clips. Él llevaba un largo cabestro top rosa, apretada a la piel jeans con un corazón rosado, y tacones altos. Se trata de una verdadera visión de poder contemplar. Los gemelos tomaron la iniciativa de tomar una foto de él para chantaje más adelante. Kyoya quería buscar venganza y su víctima pasó a ser Hikaru.

"¿La verdad o se atreve?" Kyoya poner en uno de esos famoso sonrisas que lo hace cuando a punto de beneficiarse de algo. ¿Hizo que asustar Hikaru? Nope. Él hizo más decidido.

"Dare."

"Me atrevo usted a masaje Haruhi's de senos".

Todos los de la bocas se redujo en este - a excepción de Hunny que fueron a los cuartos de baño sólo momentos antes. Hikaru sonrojó, Tamaki parecía dispuesto a matar y Haruhi estaba en shock. Nadie esperaba que la sombra rey para recibir tales pervertido ideas. Todos ellos asumieron que Él fue la más inocente, menos Hunny. Nadie sabía que él tenía una mente similar a los gemelos cuando se trata de estas cosas. Hikaru sabía que él era sólo una estratagema para obtener volver en Tamaki y sabía el se justa han a obtener su se atreven con más de con y a continuación obtener venganza. No es que no le gustaba la idea de ser capaces de tocarla su existe. Ella se no guste demasiado mucho aunque. Hizo su camino a lo largo de donde ella estaba sentada y suavemente empujado su por su espalda. Ella sólo miraba en él con sus enormes ojos marrones. Él continuación, tomó su pequeña senos en sus manos y frotada ellos hasta que él obtuvo un glint de algo en su ojo y entonces Tamaki pirateado él en la pared..

"¿Por qué han de Tama-chan él contra la pared?" Hunny preguntó Mori como él regresó a la habitación.

"Fue docente defensa propia", contestó Mori.

Hunny caminaron a lo largo de Hikaru a donde se fue inmovilizó contra la pared. "Se podría me han pedido que le ayude."

Tamaki notado que todo el mundo estaba mirando en él y Liberado él. Hikaru frotada él cuerpo y volvió a él donde estaba sentado. Él empecé en el uso de la palabra para él era demasiado avergonzado. Si él atrapados Haruhi's mirada, él se seguramente morirá. Damn que Kyoya. El sabía cómo hacerle subir el momento en que la botella aterrizó sobre Haruhi. Claro, se sentía mal para ella tener que pasar por todo esto, pero esto Se obtener volver en Kyoya y Tamaki.

"¿La verdad o se atreve, Haruhi?"

"Dare".

"Me atrevo a usted a sentarse en el regazo de Kyoya para el resto del juego."

Haruhi sabía mejor, de las anteriores veces de jugando este juego, no para hacer comentarios o mostrar emoción a cualquier cosa que se les pide o se atrevió a hacer. La gente siempre incomprendido. Esa fue la última cosa que ella necesitaba - un aún más protector "papá" todos mas su. Oh Dios. Haruhi suavemente colocado ella misma en Kyoya's regazo y entonces ella desea Tamaki no ha puesto los pantalones de él. Ella llegó hacia delante para girar la botella. Ella no podía ayudar por más tiempo: ella se sonrojó.

"Haru-chan! ¿Se usted va pedir a mí?" Hunny grinned.

"Sí. ¿La verdad o se atreve?"

"Verdad! Soy el primero un!" Hunny fue tan feliz para él Siendo ser el más inteligente. Él se iba a celebrar al comer porciones de torta cuando el juego ha terminado. "¿Takashi, soy inteligente, verdad?"

"Sí, " asintió Mori.

"¿Alguna vez has herido a alguien tan mal que tuvo que ir al hospital?"

"Sí, un matón tratado de tener mi Usa-chan!" Hunny agarró a su conejo de peluche un poco más estrictos.

"Estamos deteniendo el juego por un momento", anunció Kyoya.

"¿Por qué motivos?"

"Acabo de terminar la asignación de sala de los socios."

"Oh no. Hunny-sempai es va a hacer eso. ¿Hunny, que deben dormir en la misma habitación? We have to sleep in pairs of two. Una habitación tendrá tres." Haruhi asked him.

"¿Takashi y yo, quién más quiere dormir juntos?" Hunny pregunta del círculo.

"Vamos a tomar Haruhi!" Los gemelos grinned.

"De ninguna manera! Usted se hacer va a las pervertido a cosas mi hija! Ella dormirá con ella padres!" Tamaki declarado.

"Eres el armario pervertir." Hikaru smirked.

"Sé! Haru-chan dormirá con Kyoya y entonces Tama-chan puede compartir con Hikaru y Kaoru!" Hunny fue muy feliz con su decisión.

"Ella tiene que estar con ella papá!" Tamaki Argumentó.

"Estoy bien con Kyoya-sempai. Gracias Hunny," Haruhi sonrió. "Ahora, antes de Tamaki va en la esquina de la ay, vamos a con seguir con el juego. Hunny usted pida Mori ahora."

"¿La verdad o se atreve?"

"Verdad"

"¿Crees que lo hice ok con mi elegir?"

"Sí."

"Yay!" Hunny vitoreó.

"¿Verdad o Dare?" Mori pidió Kaoru.

"Dare"

"Hacer el desayuno en la mañana" Mori dijo, el mantenimiento de su recto cara.

"Ok. Voy a llamar a una mucama más". Kaoru se encogió de hombros, como si fuera no es gran cosa. Él sacó su teléfono celular y dailed su casa, "Hey. Enviar mina y Hikaru's gemelos de sirvientas más mañana por la mañana nos de a hacer desayunos. No me importa lo que el tiempo. Supongo que en torno a ocho." Kyoya glared. "En realidad, hacer que alrededor de diez. Ok, bye."

"¿Ellos son no va a traer me ropa a intentar en son que??" Haruhi asked.

"Supongo que, sólo si la mamá les dice que se," Kaoru respondió. "¿Así que, Señor, la verdad o se atreve?"

"Dare! Finalmente I llegar a ir!"

"Convencer a todos a beber la con sabor el agua a Hikaru y he comprado hoy y, a continuación, baile con la música que hay en mi iPod".

"¿Cómo puede usted hacer convencernos de hacer algo?" Haruhi pregunta. Lo siguiente que ella sabía, Tamaki Había activado cachorro modo.

Hikaru pasado fuera la Vodka - o, como a ellos les gustaba llamarlo, con sabor a agua. Dio a todos un buen vaso grande. Kaoru había enganchado hasta su iPod a Kyoya's portátil y ponerlo en shuffle. Incluso el normalmente refinado Kyoya fue baile. Es realmente sorprendente lo que algunos Vodka puede hacer a una persona.

* * *

Princessstphanie- Entonces, ¿le gusta la idea? Esto es sólo el tipo de capítulo antes de la fic para explicar la forma en que se puso en esta situación. No en una especie de prólogo manera aunque. Se trata de un capítulo clave de la fic. Por favor, revise!


End file.
